ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Baraba
was a choju from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episodes 13 and 14. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 85,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension → Tokyo History Ultraman Ace Barabas was one of Yapool's choju that yapool had specifically planned to be used in his latest effort to kill Ultraman Ace. Barabas's attack was first felt upon the older brother of a young boy, killing him. Later, Ultraman Ace was called into action by an Ultra Sign by the Ultra Brothers, whom were on their way to investigate the planet of Golgota. As Ace left to join his garrison, Yapool released Barabas onto Earth, who quickly went into smashing cars, buildings, and whatever laid in his path, with only little opposition in the form of TAC. It was also soon discovered that the investigation on Golgota was a trap to kill the Ultra Brothers by Yapool, while Ace managed to escape thanks to some convincing, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack were shackled to crosses that had been prepared for them on the planet. Ace managed to return to Earth and quickly fought Barabas into the Ultra's favor. Yapool however warned Ace had if he kills Barabas, the Ultra brothers would be killed by the entity himself. Unable to properly fight with the thought of his brothers in danger, Barabas gained the upper hand attacking Ace until Ace reverted back to his previous forms of Hokuto and Minami as Barabas returned back to Yapool, his mission a success. The next day, Barabas returned to the city he attacked with his only opposition being TAC, leaving the tide of battle, one-sided. Once Ace recovered, rescued the Ultra Brothers, and stopped Ace Killer he returned back to Earth to settle business with Barabas. The battle was roughly at a standstill between the ultra and the choju, but once Ace got a hold of Barabas's sword, he proceeded to impaled, dislodging its eyes, and decapitate Barabas, killing the Choju in a brutal display. Trivia *Barabas's roar is a modifyed Gigan roar. *Barabas's arms and hands would be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *Although not physically seen, Barabas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Barabas can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Grappling Hook: Barabas can fire out a chained grappling hook from his spiked mace hand. This chain can then coil around an enemy's throat or body part. *Sword Flashes: Barabas can create paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head. *Sword Launch: The horn-like sword that adorns Barabas’ head is capable of launching from his skull as if a missile. However this sword does not have a homing ability and can be picked out of the sky and used as a weapon, even by his enemies. Gallery Videos Pictures Baraba.png|Barabas Ace_vs_barabas.jpg barabas impailed.jpg|Barabas impaled by his own sword. Toy Release Infomation Brabas was relaesed once in the Ultra Monster Series. He is 5.5 in tall and has 3 points of articulation. His coloring is of a little because he is black with a blue belly highlight and is pink and purple on his head. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He is 5in tall and has a more accurate color design to him and is #18 in the series. Barabas toys.jpg|Barabas barabas spark doll.jpg|Barabas Spark Doll Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Kaiju